Babysit
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: Sam has to babysit for a friend! How does Freddie, get involved, you'll see! SEDDIE! ONE SHOT!


BabysitSAM'S POV

Hey, Sam here and it's not the best time, to come. I mean seriously, I wouldn't want to lose my reputation, because you found out what I'm doing. Ok, ok… I'll tell you but swear not to tell anyone. Ok, so I'm babysitting. Truth be told, after what happened to the whole Penny-tee incident. I learned to treat kids better. So, my mom's friend Maggy asked if I could watch her children for the night. Maggy, is pretty cool, I mean she is like a mom to me. And she cares, but is more understanding. She was the one who bailed me out of juvie. She was like, my second mother. She has told me a lot about herself. She also told me, about her nephew, who is very smart, and the kids love him, just like they love me. I never really met him though, or even get to know his name. Apparently, she is going out on a date, and can't get her nephew to watch them, until 6pm. It is 3pm and I have to watch the kids, till her somewhat nephew comes, to take over.

"Hey, Maggie." I walk in as soon, as I arrive her house. She was in her room, as I waited in the kitchen. I took, an apple on the counter and took a bite. The little kids came running to me.

"Hey Sammy!" They hug me. "Hey guys, I'll be with you in a sec, go play." They nod , and run back to their room.

"Hey, Sammy! How's it going? You didn't get in trouble again, right?" She peaks her head from her room.

"No, actually, I've been pretty good, Carly has been watching me, and Frednub has been my prior victim now a days." I smile. She goes back into the room.

"Still, picking on this kid I see, did you tell him that you lo…" I interupted what she was about to say.

"Maggie, not so loud, anyone can here." I say, tell her to quiet down.

"Yeah, yeah!" She calls, and then finally comes out. "Now, how do I look?" She does the turn, she looked amazing, I doubt this guy ever regretting this date, once he sees her.

"Ehh!" I say jokingly, she just comes.

"Oh, you know I look good!" She comes and gives me a hug! "Ok, so I'm going to go now! Don't forget, my nephew will be here at 6pm!" She says once at the door.

"Mag?" I call to her, before she was about to leave,

"Yeah?" She looks back at me.

"You never really told me, your nephewa name."

"His name is Freddie!" She said, and left!

Ok, now that Maggie is gone it's time to hang out with the little ones.

There are three kids. Nick who is 13, and the twins, Jake and Aly who are both 4. They are pretty cool. I walk into the twins room, to find them, Aly playing with her dolly, and Jake playing with his truck.

"Hey, monsters, do you want to paint with me in the living room, and then watch a movie?"

"Yes!" They scream,

"Sammy?" Jake says

"Yes, Jakey" I ask.

"C…Can we have ice cream, too?"

"Sure, why don't you get the paint,and paper out. I'll get Nick" Soon, I go out to Nick's Room. And barge in,

"Nick, come on, we're going to watch a movie." I tell him.

"Sam, you're here? I didn't even here you come in," he replies slightly startled. He then hides something under the sheets, and he thought I didn't notice.

"What cha got there?" I say as I go over his bed to look under his sheets. I struggle to get it, as he tries to guard it.

"Sam, please….no"

I finally got the thing, which was a womans jewerly magazine, turned to the page that held a necklace.

"Why are you trying to hid this?" I ask looking at the necklace on the page. It was beautiful, it was a gold chain the held an emerald at the middle of it.

"Well," He grabs the magazine from me, as he sits next to me on the bed. " my best friend's birthday is tomorrow, and I wanted to get her something special! I'm planning on telling her, that I love her."

"Aww! My little Nicky is growing up." I hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's go watch that movie." We both get up. And walk to the living room.

I put in the movie, Home Alone 3, for the little monsters, and showed them how to paint a butterfly. Soon, I had to make lunch. So, I had Nick help me.

We decided to make, tacos for lunch. Just plan old tacos, and some homemade lemonade. I turned up the music. And I danced and sang, while we cooked.

All of a sudden, Nick is laughing a me. "What?" I ask.

"You can't dance for your life." He says to me. "And if people were here you would be embarassing yourself and me." I was shocked.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to keep dancing! And I will personally ask Maggie if I could take you to school tommorrow! Let's see how much fun that will be!" I say teasingly.

"You wouldn't," He said, a little worried.

"Oh, you and I both, know I would! Unless you are willing to loose your cool and dance with me," I say in a as-matter-of-fact way.

"Do you believe in magic, in a warm girls heart," Nick sang as he danced. I laughed but went along with him.

30 minutes later…

"Ok, guys foods ready!" I put the food on the table looking like a mess.

And went to the fridge, to get the drinks.

Knock, knock.

"Nick, can you get that?" He stopped setting the table. And goes to open the door!

"Hey, Nickster, what's up?" I hear the man say. He sounded so familiar; like really familiar!

"Hey, Freddie!" That's when I realized; it was Freddie; my best guy friend Freddie I dropped to the floor and hid.

"Is your babysitter, here?" He asks as he comes in, I'm under the little cabinet, hoping he wouldn't see me.

"Uh, yeah she's right…Where did she go?" Nick looks around, "Maybe she's in the living room. You stay here." Damn it, please don't see me.

Just my luck, he finds me! He taps my back. "Uhm, excuse me, but why are you hiding, miss?" I still didn't turn to face him.

"It's we are playing hide and seek, and well, I guess it's over." I see some flour and I put it on my face.

"Hi!" I get up, from the floor. "I'm S..The babysitter, you must be the nephew, well I guess I'll be going!" I head for the door, "Bye guys!" I yell! Then as I'm about to close the door, he grabs my arm.

He slowly wipes the flour off her face. "Sam?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I could tell those blond curls anywhere," he replies.

"Damn, hair!" I say, really mad.

He chuckles. "What are you doing here?"

"If you must know I was helping Maggie out by babysitting!"

He laughs again. "You babysitting?" I start to leave, "Wait, wait I'm sorry. I'm just a little shocked, that's all."

"Stay, a little while. Please!" He begs and puts the pout.

"Ok, fine!" I walk back in, "I was just getting lunch ready, so can you finish setting the table."

"Absolutely!" He says. I go and pour the drinks. And put them on the table. Then I dish the food, and I go see what's up with the kids.

"Hey, monsters! Are you done painting?" They nod, and Jake comes to sit on my lap. "Want to see?" Aly askes me. "Oh, sure! Definitely!" It was a beautiful picture. "This is really pretty, Aly! Let me, see yours Jake" I look at it, and it was two butterflys together, "Aww, it is so cute! I think you two will be great painters, but now it's s time to eat."

I walk them to the table. And put them in their stools. "Nick! Come on!"

He walked over, "I thought you were leaving."

"I changed my mind. Is that a problem?"

"No, no it's great! I could use help, with the magazine!"

"Ohhhh, I'll help don't worry!" He hugged me, thanked me, and then sat in his seat.

_**FREDDIE'S POV**_

I watched Sam all day and all she did was help the kids! And they seemed to love her. She looked so great helping them out, she was like the perfect mother.

Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you, I'm in love with Sam Puckett! She is driving me crazy, I can't take my mind off of her. And the only way I can gain some sanity is if she was mine. I know she loves me too! I can feel it, she just wont admit it. And that makes me even more crazy.

I'm sitting on the couch, waiting for Sam to come. She has been trying to put the little ones to sleep, and was also dealing with Nick at the same time. Maybe I should go help her, You know, since I'm supposed to be babysitting.

As I went into to Nick's Room, I find him working on the computer in bed. He was dressed, and he brushed his teeth meaning he was all set.

"Hey kid. What are you working on there?" I asked.

"Freddie! I didn't hear you come in. uh, I'm uh, just working on my essay for social studies," he stuttered. I gave him a look that said 'just tell me before I have to blackmail you with an embarassing secret'. "Alright. I'm sending my best friend an email telling her that I have a surprise for her tomorrow at school. Tomorrow is her birthday, and I'm going to give her this necklace, and tell her I love her," he explained while grabbing a beautiful necklace off of his nightstand.

"Wow, that's pretty romantic for a thirteen year old. What's this mystery girl's name?" I ask.

"Her name is Macie. We met in kindergarten when she punched a first grader for stealing my sandwich," he said with a glazed look in his eye; as if he was replaying the day in his mind.

"Funny, that's exactly how Sam and I met," I said.

"Huh, that's strange!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"Hey, Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure lay it on me."

"Did you ever just know that she loved you back?"

"Who?"

"You and Sammy!"

I though about it really hard. "Yeah, that's what I kind of feel, now! And I see were your going with this. Your scared of what she will say, or don't know if you could take the rejection. And trust me, I feel the same. I still haven't told her, I loved her, and I know that she loves me, I'm just scared. But here I'll make a promise with you! Since your telling this Macie girl, I'll tell Sam. Deal!"

He smiles. "Deal!" We shake on it. "Alright, good night kiddo." I turn off the light and leave, only to be shocked to find Sam at the door. She was smiling.

"Uh, hey Sam!" I say nervous.

"Hey!" She put her head down still smiling.

"Just by curosity, how much of that, did you hear?" I ask.

"Enough!" She looks up and walks away.

"Wait," I follow her to the monsters' room. I follow to see her, kissing their heads, goodnight.

She walks out the door, and closes it. I end up cornering her.

"So…" I say!

"So" She says.

"I guess you heard!"

"Hmn-Hmph" She says in a singing voice.

"And is it true, when I said you love me too!"

She pushes her hair back. And looks back up at me."Well, I guess you'll have to find out!" She leans up her lips close to mine.

"And when will I find out?" I ask very anixous for her lips to touch mine.

"You tell me." She says. She backs away and runs away from me again.

"Ugh! Puckett!" I chase after her this time. I grab her by the waist. And she starts laughing. I turn her around, and push my lips onto hers.

It was a short and sweet kiss. That I wished lasted longer. She pulls away, and whispers in my ear.

"I guess you got your answer." Then she kisses me again.

"I love you!" I say.

"I love you, too!"

Best babysitting in my life !


End file.
